Melinda May
Melinda May is a member of S.H.I.E.L.D.. May is a veteran S.H.I.E.L.D. pilot and soldier serving several years under every faction. During a mission in Bahrain, May suffered from PTSD and retired from field duty. Coached back into the field by Nick Fury, she was given the mission of building a team and monitoring Phil Coulson's recovery progress. During the HYDRA uprising, she stayed loyal to S.H.I.E.L.D., joining Coulson's faction. May served as Coulson's most trusted advisor throughout the war against Whitehall. When Gonzales led an attack against S.H.I.E.L.D., May allowed Coulson to escape but accepted the offer to join Gonzales council. After the reunification of the S.H.I.E.L.D. factions, she was promoted to an official council role. When the war against the Afterlife humans and Bobbi Morse's rescue was complete, May took a short retirement to spend time with her ex-husband, Andrew Garner. May returned to S.H.I.E.L.D., fighting alongside Lance Hunter against Grant Ward. May was shocked by the revelation that Garner was an inhuman, causing her to rejoin the fight against Hive. Lash gave his life saving Daisy Johnson, bringing a heavy blow to May. After the Sokovian Accords, May began training and leading a strike unit. On a mission she was infected by Lucy Bauer and eventually died from her injury, only to be resuscitated by Jemma Simmons and Holden Radcliffe. During the fight against Morrow, May was kidnapped by Aida and copied for a LMD. Eventually, after attempting to escape several times, Aida imprisoned May in the framework where she led the life of a HYDRA commander. Daisy Johnson and Simmons rescued May from the framework, allowing her to rejoin the fight against Aida. After Aida's defeat, May was kidnapped by a strike team led by Enoch. Enoch turned out to be a S.H.I.E.L.D. supporter allowing them a place to stay at a new headquarters. May resumed her role as Coulson's trusted advisor. Abilities Abilities * Master Pilot: May has flown a wide variety of aircraft, through an even wider set of obstacles. She has flown a military cargo plane through a storm and has evaded fighters by cloaking maneuvers. She remains one of, if not the best, pilot of S.H.I.E.L.D. * Master of Close-Combat: May is informally regarded as S.H.I.E.L.D. best close-combat fighter, with more black-belts than the notorious Black Widow. May has battled multiple opponents, armed and enhanced, sometimes while seriously injured. * Acrobat: May sometimes incorporates acrobats into her assaults, similar to her colleague Black Widow. * Marksmanship: May, who prefers to use fists over firearms, has proven to carry out high accuracy during combat. She usually kills with one shot, usually preferring a sidearm over anything else. * Multilingualism: May is fluent in English, Spanish, Cantonese, and Mandarin. She also possesses skills in Russian, although not as fluent as her other languages. Equipment Weapons * Smith & Wesson M&P: The Smith & Wesson M&P pistol is the standard sidearm carried by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, and as such, May has used it against most of her enemies. * I.C.E.R. Pistol: May prefers the nonlethal sidearm, and as such uses it more often than its alternative. * Knife: May has used several knifes and other melee weapons during her assaults. Relationships